Of Swords and Shields
by TheSaxman
Summary: When the entirety of reality collapsed, Sora had to make a choice - let darkness consume everything, or sacrifice everything to make way for a new universe. Thousands of years later, there exists only one world, and only an age-locked Sora remembers how things once were. Of course, it's hard to enjoy your golden years with secret government agencies hounding your every step...


**SHIELD POI Report: "Roxas"**

**Real Name:** Unknown

**Known Aliases:** Roxas, Leon, Hayner, Cid, Pence

**Height**: Approximately 5'11

**Weight**: Unknown [Presumed around 180 lbs]

**D.O.B.**: Unknown [Presumed late-20's]

**Nationality:** Unknown

**Ethnicity**: Caucasian [presumed]

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Blue

**Criminal Record: **Unknown

**Observed Powers**: Full extent of abilities is presently unknown. Subject is found to possess at least the following - Superhuman strength, speed, and durability; Teleportation; Pyrokinesis; Cryokinesis; Electrokinesis; Enhanced healing factor; Telepathy; Invisibility; Telekinesis; Light generation

**Observed Skills:** Expert hand-to-hand combatant, expert melee weapon combatant, proficiency in infiltration and espionage tactics, notable diplomatic skills

**Known History:** Subject came to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives December 24, 2014 when footage was received of him opening and stepping through what is presumed to be some sort of portal in an NYC subway station. Additional footage was recovered of said individual stepping out from a similar portal one minute after his departure in Venice, Italy. Efforts to contact or maintain consistent surveillance of the subject have met with limited success, due to his ability to near-instantly change his global position with no means of predicting his intended location.

Successful surveillance operations have been able to identify the subject in action, primarily during confrontations involving the thwarting of petty criminal activity. These incidents mostly depict "Roxas" disarming and subduing assailants utilizing direction confrontation via unarmed combat or implementation of simple melee weaponry scrounged from his environment.

Of note are two instances wherein the subject appeared in war zones in the Middle East; during both incidents, the subject isolated local military and insurgent forces with previously undocumented abilities, and proceeded to subdue both sides with nonlethal tactics. Further investigation revealed that his intervention in both incidents about large numbers of civilians to escape the combat area without loss of life or injury. These conflicts note the only instances in which "Roxas" is seen actively using his observed powers for offensive purposes against others, in addition to non-lethally subduing targets with what appeared to be some sort of wooden training sword.

Efforts to uncover the subject's true identity have met with no success; currently discovered records have him using a variety of aliases, all of which with differing personal information. Other than his presumed name and appearance, no government possesses accessible data that provides insight into the subject's background or current motivations.

**Overview:** This "Roxas" exhibits a plethora of abilities, the full extent of which has not been ascertained due to his elusive nature. Official reviews of his exhibited skills indicate that he possesses an unprecedented number of superhuman abilities that, when compounded with extensive combat training, he allowed him to singlehandedly end confrontations between heavily-armed military forces.

While recorded observations indicate he should be classified as the highest possible combat risk, "Roxas" is to be treated as a Class IV threat due to noted efforts to exclude civilians from any conflicts in which he involves himself. Direct contact at this time is undesirable; actions taken against him utilizing violence have all ended with costly injuries to members of the instigating side. Note that he has made no moves against governing bodies outside of reacting to attacks staged by said organizations against him

My official recommendation is to plant a tracking device on his person, and maintain constant surveillance through GPS tracking and local video feeds. Agents should follow the target at a distance on foot when in heavily populated areas, in order to ensure tracking continues in the event of equipment failure.

This man may play the hero, but too little is known about him to make a judgment call about his intentions. Whatever this man calls himself, he possesses an array of abilities the likes of which we have never seen, and the full extent of which we have no knowledge about. We cannot evaluate his character based on our current information; for all we know his interventions in the Middle East were the result of mercenary work, and his efforts to combat criminal activity meant to lure us into a false sense of security.

Under no circumstance should any agent engage the target without explicit permission from myself. Despite his official classification, he is to be treated as a Level V threat when encountered in the field. Direct confrontation should only occur based on _my_ discretion.

**Recruitment Assessment for Avengers Initiative:** On Hiatus, currently Implicit Deny barring further operations

_Nick Fury_, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D Operations

* * *

Well this is going to be incredibly different from my past fics; not that anyone here has probably seen then, since I axed my old account like 8ish years ago. Suffice to say I want to try a more believable version of a mature Sora compared to what I usually do - plus hell, it'll be fun to tackle the personalities of the Marvel universe. this is just a little teaser to get your brain juices flowing, so fret not - the real deal's gonna be a shocker once I find somebody who wants to bounce around ideas with me. Until next time!


End file.
